dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Lantern
Description :"A small light source that burns liquid fuel, which must be replenished. It can be worn on the waist. Has enough oil to burn for awhile." Using a Lantern will hold darkness at bay. One of the most important items in the game, the Lantern provides Pawns and the Arisen a source of light when travelling at night or through dark areas. It is attached to a character's side, so it does not obstruct their ability to fight. Pawns will automatically equip their Lanterns when it gets dark, but the Arisen must do this manually. It needs to be filled with Oil to remain burning. Lasts for around half an hour before needing to be refilled - as the oil burns the Lantern becomes a Lantern (Half-Full), and eventually a Lantern (No Fuel). In Dark Arisen the Elite Lantern can be obtained, giving a wider field of illumination. Location *Awarded on completion of the quests Newly Arisen, and Deep Trouble. *Can be taken from Rook's inventory whilst he travels with the Arisen. *Can be found lying around in The Blighted Manse. *One in the side chambers of The Everfall. *Sold at Aestella's in Cassardis; Camellia's Apothecary in Gran Soren; and by the vendors Alon, Jayce, and Mathias. *Bitterblack Isle Harbor, at the bank of riverlet at First Level Underground. *Two Weapon Piles at Wilted Forest may yield it. Notes *Lit Lantern makes one easier to spot by enemies. *In Dark Arisen, removing Lanterns from the party will make it more difficult for Death to locate them. *When Drenched, the Lantern will go out. This, however, can be remedied by unequipping the Lantern and then re-equipping it again, using a Clean Cloth to dry or by waiting until the Drenched status wears off. **The status effect impervious prevents extinguishing of the Lantern as it prevents Drenching. In Dark Arisen, wearing a Ring of Desiccation will provide Drenched immunity. *Equipping a (lit) Lantern when tarred is a sure-fire way to set oneself on fire. Be careful. *The Ranger augment Radiance will extend the size of the light emitted by 20%. *When Pawns use a Lantern, their light radius is much less than the Arisen's. To compensate for this, their Lanterns never need to be refilled with Oil. **Lanterns have to contain fuel in order to be used by Pawns. **Pawns automatically equip their lanterns at night, and when underground in dark places, including Bitterblack Isle **In order to unequip a pawn's Lantern, make any change to the pawn's equipment (remove weapon, head gear, etc.) and they will put the Lantern away and bring it back. There is a small window of opportunity that will allow the Arisen to take or discard the Lantern. Quests *During the quest Farewell, Valmiro, Valmiro will request a Lantern to take with him on his travels. This must be a full Lantern; he will not accept a Half-Full or an Empty Lantern. Enhancing 2 Star Enhancement *1x for 2 Star Enhancement of Crimson Glare. Combining Product of † A full Lantern can have more oil added to it - this will top up the reservoir, but does not give any further benefits - in general it is a waste of oil. Category:Concepts Category:Tools Category:Quest Items Category:Enhancing Category:Light source